Vira Lillie
Summary Vira Lillie is a former lord of Albion Citadel, Vira was raised in the fortress city alongside Katalina, who she considers to be her sister. She's a little obsessed with her, actually, claiming that her razor-sharp decision-making skills and swordsmanship are all ultimately to be used on Katalina's behalf. She emerged victorious against Katalina in a duel for the lord's throne 6 years ago, and has been Albion's Lord Commander ever since. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-A | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Vira Lillie, Lord Commander Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Human, Knight, Primal Beast Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase offense, defense and speed with Layer Rise, Darkane, etc), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause status effects with various effects to the enemy), Statistics Reduction (Can decrease opponent's strength with Layer Rise), Life Absorption and Healing (Can steal life from the opponent to heal herself with Life Steal), Damage Boost (Lyst increases her darkness based damage), Earth Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can make her opponent fall in love to her with Frantic Thrust), Damage Reduction (Anyone who were charmed to her will do less damage), Power Nullification (Can slow down availability of the attack and nullifies buffs with Fascinate), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of energy), Partial Power Modification (Can partially turn any damaging attacks to heal instead with Lyst), Transformation (Can transform into Vira Luminiera), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing those who are observing her), Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification (Devoted Sword can't be removed) |-|Vira Luminiera=Same but stronger, plus Light Manipulation, Berserk Mode (Vira becomes more sadomasochistic and powerful as time progress), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Cloth Manipulation (Capable of modifying her own clothes), Summoning (Can summon monsters with her power), Enhanced Senses (Capable of hearing what normally can't be heard), Animal Manipulation (Capable of controlling butterflies called Bits), Telekinesis (Capable of manipulating attacks of her sword), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Poison Manipulation (Has debuff resistance, which includes all of these effects) |-|Completely Fused=Same but stronger, plus Mind Manipulation (Can make a person go wild or insane), Body Puppetry (Capable of locking person's body on certain places), Dream Manipulation (Luminiera was able to manipulate Vira's dreams), Possession (Capable of taking over a person's consciousness, slowly degenerating original owner's mind in the process, working on even objects), Power Bestowal, Memory Manipulation (Capable of sending others her own memories), Shapeshifting, Fusionism (Can fuse with others, body and soul), Flight, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in its true form), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in its true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Aura, Curse Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Capable of cursing and putrefying her opponent with Primal Beam), Enhanced Power Modification, Paralysis Inducement (Capable of inducing paralysis with Blade of Light), Death Manipulation (Can induce instant death with Blade of Light), Homing Attack (Can home in on the opponent with Unknighted), Resistance to Power Modification, Transmutation (Immune to Zombified status which turns people to zombies and any heals will turn to damage instead) and Death Manipulation (Immune to lethal hits which instantly kill) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent level (Capable of sparring against serious Katalina albeit she was holding back a little) | At least Multi-Continent level (Fought against Eugen, Io, Rosetta and Rackam at the same time, threatened to torture Katalina so she can hear her screams) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (She and Luminiera became one and the same time, having access to her full capabilities, which likely including her Omega self, which in turn makes her comparable to Shiva, Medusa and Tiamat Omega) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Katalina) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Likely comparable to Baal) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Likely Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class Durability: Likely Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level Stamina: Extremely High normally. Limitless with Luminiera. Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters normally. Likely Planetary using Luminiera's power. Standard Equipment: Lyst and Certificus. Intelligence: High. Is top fighter and scholar at Albion with having all of knowledge learned normally in school already learned before she entered. Arguably the second strongest person in Albion, only close to Katalina. By completely fusing with Luminiera, she gained an amount of experience equivalent for thousands of years. Weaknesses: Weak to Light based attacks. She can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Her being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is more of a downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Mentally unstable and obsessed with Katalina. She goes sadomasochistic over time, wanting to hear the enemies' screams instead of quickly finishing them, though this only applies to Vira Luminiera. She is quite sadistic even without Luminiera's influence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Restrictus Nihilisimus:' Vira creates a sword made out of energy inside the opponent's body, big enough to literally penetrate both front and back, dealing massive dark damage. *'Overpower:' More improved version of Restrictus Nihilisimus, she dislocates the both sides of the sword she creates then control them to attack various parts of the opponent like a chainsaw, making the opponent scream in pain and lose massive amount of blood while she is cackling as she is watching her enemy suffer. *'Affection Abyss:' More improved version of Overpower, Vira fires two butterflies of Luminiera for them to attack, dealing both dark and light damage. *'Franric Thrust:' Modified version of Restrictus Nihilisimus, Vira disperses the energy sword inside opponent's body, dealing dark and earth damage as well as charming the opponent and cutting her skill cooldown. *'Iliad Vision:' Vira uses Certificus to attack the opponent several times before jumping and cutting them down, dealing massive damage and restoring her bits. *'Layer Rise:' Vira increases her own power while decreasing her enemy's. *'Layer Rise II:' Vira increases her own power and durability by 15% while decreasing the opponent's by the same amount. *'Life Steal:' Vira steals life of the opponent with a thought, replenishing her health while decreasing theirs. *'Darkane:' Vira increases her speed by 100%. *'O Katalina:' Vira passively increases her own strength and defense when she is near Katalina. *'Evening Existence:' Vira increases her own speed by 100% and nullifies incoming status effects. *'Affection Oath:' Vira deals 300~400% dark and light damage and restores her own health by 50% of the damage dealt. *'Luminiera Merge:' Vira changes her element to light at the cost of 50% meter. *'Katalina Katalina Katalina:' Vira passively cut skill cooldown and boosts her power to 15% when she is near Katalina. *'Blade of Light:' Vira passively gains passive energy charge, 50% bonus light damage, 20% dark damage cut, 50% speed boost and 15% power and durability boost by using Luminiera Merge. She also deals 800% light damage and removes buffs with this ability. *'Fascinate:' Vira delays opponent's use of attacks and removes their buffs. *'Estrella Sprite:' Vira Vira deals 500% earth damage and restores her own health, also gaining Strength, with the more power she gets the more she is damaged. *'Lyst:' Vira gains instant charge for Charge Attack and gain Devoted Sword effect. *'Ardent Physique:' Vira gains 50% boost to power and durability, 60% boost to speed and partially turns damage against her to heal when she has Devoted Sword effect. *'Overflowing Passion:' Vira passively increases mode bar cut effects of all allies. *'Aegis Merge:' Vira removes any debuffs to her and gains Aegis Merge, consuming bits in the process and protects allies from attacks. *'Impregnable Barrier:' Vira gets 1000% boost in defense, 100% debuff resistance and restores health every turn when she has Aegis Merge. *'Divine Weapon:' Vira amplifies her speed, power and energy, affecting also her allies when she has Aegis Merge. *'Primals Bits:' Vira gains 100% increased critical hit rate with additional damage of 30% and 10% of damage by consuming Bits. *'Extended Mastery Support Skill:' Vira passively increases her own speed when she is near Katalina. She also gets a small chance to cut her cooldown and 30% chance to restore her health with every one foe attack. She also gains less damage of the ones she charmed. Key: Base | Vira Luminiera | Completely Fused with Luminiera Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Earth Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Berserkers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Dream Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Curse Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5